


Bro. We Gotta Be Real With Each Other, Bro.

by darknessandrageandkittens



Series: To Tell Ya The Truth [1]
Category: DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Truth Spells, basically they have to prove themselves to save dick from the magic villain of the week, bc he got kidnapped again, damsel in distress dick grayson, jason todd is a lit nerd, roy and jason have a serious heart to heart chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens/pseuds/darknessandrageandkittens
Summary: Jason and Roy are on a rescue mission, to save (and then mock) Dick Grayson. First they have to make it through this creepy magic temple. Because of course they do.





	Bro. We Gotta Be Real With Each Other, Bro.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demibuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demibuckybarnes/gifts).

“Wait,” Jason said. “We have to do WHAT?”

The cold impassive voice of the enchantress echoed from the stone walls.

“You must bare your hearts to each other. True heroes have many virtues, chief among them honesty. If you wish to reach the center of the temple of champions, you will go forward with no secrets.”

Jason let his head fall back in a long groan as Roy bashed his head against the wall.

“Jay-man, I gotta ask, do we even have to do this. Can’t literally anyone else rescue Dick from the horny magic bitch.”

“Yeah,” he muttered bitterly, “But then we couldn’t rub it in his face.”

Sighing, Roy shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah……Yeah.”

“It shouldn’t be too hard, right? I mean. All we have to do is tell each other a secret.”

“I wear women’s skinny jeans to accentuate my curves.”

“I said a secret, Roy.”

“Fuck you, Todd!”

“Here? Now? Really?”

Groaning, Roy flipped his partner off. The cold dark stone corridors gave him the creeps. It gave off the aura of a place that should be damp, but mostly it just glittered. Jason was probably used to places like this, dodging crooks in the sewers all the time. However, glancing at his friend, even under the concealing mask Jason gave off an aura of unease.

“You good, bro?”

“Yeah it’s just. Magic, man.”

“Magic.” Roy confirmed with a sneer. “Look, the real trouble here, is. Well we basically know everything about each other.”

“Yeah,” Jason hummed, “That could be a problem.”

“Could?”

“Well. I mean telling the truth to each other is important. But if we’re getting into the specifics-”

“Oh, right, the specifics.”

Jason cut him off with a glare.

“Anyway. What she said, technically, was we had to bare our hearts to each other. We can’t lie. But. I mean. I’m sure there’s stuff we know that we haven’t, you know. SAID to each other.”

Roy stiffened.

“I guess,”

“So,”

“So.”

“I think it might. Be worth a try.”

Roy exhaled sharply.

“What, so we. Go into some kinda sappy confession state?”

“Braver is he who wears his heart on his sleeve, or whatever.”

“Nerd.”

“Says the STEM major!”

They both laughed, and for a second the pressing aura of gloom lightened.

“Ok. Well.”

Jason nodded.

“Well?”

Roy cleared his throat, ears matching his hair and clearly uncomfortable.

“Jason.”

“Roy.”

“I love being Arsenal.”

Jason nodded encouragingly.

“But. I’m scared.”

He removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair.

“I. We have a kid, now. Kori, and me, and you’re in our lives too, and. Kori is just. Indestructible, it seems. And you, I mean. You’re like a cat, man. Nine lives. But. Me, I’m. I’m some jackass with a bow and arrows, and if anyone’s gonna go first. I. I just.”

He took in a deep breath, shoulders shaking from the exposure.

“I don’t want Lian to grow up without me. I don’t want to leave you all alone. It’s selfish, I know, but I just. I just want to know that being a hero, even an anti-hero, it won’t. It won’t tear our family apart.”

He was gasping for air by the end of it, vulnerable and shaking. Jason stepped forward, hesitant, and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

“Ok,” he whispered, “Roy. It’s ok.”

Roy gripped his hand at the wrist, drawing strength from it, before sighing and nodding. With a final squeeze, he let him go. Jason drew his hand back before reaching up and unclipping his helmet.

“I have something I want to tell you too.”

Roy looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

“I tried to bring it up before, and I just. I couldn’t say it. I never got the courage.”

“Well, don’t hold back now.”

Jason nodded resolutely.

“I hate your hair.”

Roy froze, eyes narrowing behind the domino mask.

“What?”

“The mullet,” Jason continued with a sense of relief, “It’s so tacky. I hate it so much. With the trucker hat and the cut off jean vest you look like you’re about to tweet some politician in an attempt to get me deported. It’s just not a good look.”

“Fuck you,” Roy hissed, body shaking with contained laughter. “Fuck you, I look amazing. God. God I wish I could say I hated you but this room is literally impossible to lie in.”

“I thought the Star Wars prequels were actually pretty good.”

“Jason.”

“When I was a kid I had a hero crush on Dick.”

“Jason, oh my God-”

Jason grinned widely as Roy leaned against the wall, body unstable with humor.

“I wrote a poem about it, even.”

“You DIDN’T!”

“In iambic pentameter.”

“I’m in love with an idiot.”

Jason stepped forward and leaned against the wall next to Roy.

“I love you, too.”

They slid down, sitting, and laughed, leaning against each other.

Unnoticed by both, the door slid open.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a trilogy of truth spell ficlets commissioned by my friend. feel free to enjoy them!


End file.
